Mortos Aurum
Mortos Aurum is an anarchist and political assassin from Aerra, a member of Sosaria's Shades Guild, and an inactive founder of the Aerric Guild of Chaos. Early life Mortos Aurum was born in Sosaria to Kirai Darkwind, a noble maid from the Darkwind Castle in the plains of Aethus in Aerra, and Lord Maidus Aurum, a malevolent and dark lord of the Aurum Castle in Yew of Sosaria. The youngest member of his family, he was raised in love by his mother and was always protected by his older brother Deaos, the third youngest of the family. After a series of events and political abuses by his father, Kirai planned to leave the world of Sosaria, taking the children with them. However, her plans were told to Lord Aurum, supposedly by Mortos' older brother, Cyrus. This treachery was to the lord's disgust, and he not only permitted, but forced Kirai to leave. To all the children's dismay, save Cyrus, their mother and father were in great dispute, this being the first time they had seen their mother truly stand up to their father. Lord Aurum, thinking himself a man of honour, allowed the children to choose with whom they would stay. Cyrus, in a treacherous manner, walked to the side of his father, surprisingly followed by Elizabeth. It was a goodbye for good, they all thought, as Kirai took a mere half of her own children from the dark castle of her once husband, walking into the rain with a small escort. Teenage Years Mortos lived in the Rykvet village outside of Darkwind Castle, spending his days working like a commoner or practicing archery. (Which was often discouraged by his mother, who had, since Sosaria, begun to more carefully watch Deaos and more particularly, Mortos.) He studied politics and history in various books, being both intrigued and disgusted by much of what he read. Later, he became involved with a group of wandering anarchists. After they left to move on, he embraced their ideas and spread it among his local villagers. While the majority were disgusted with him, some peers stood up with him to spread the ideas of society without government. His brother and mother were both disagreeable yet permissible to his newly found beliefs. His brother Deaos, while on a trade journey to a Borean village, pledged his sword to a Borean princess who would later journey to Sosaria, in addition with Deaos. Without Deaos, Mortos continued his studies and local public speaking. Adulthood He was nearly twenty, and he felt that his time in Rykvet was for now over. Wishing goodbye to his mother, he received her blessing as he went off, with his company, to wander, continuing his study and discussion of the ways of anarchy. In his journeys, he came to a village that was ruled by an oppressive leader, similar to his father. Justice was irresistible; he and his men overthrew and cast out the village chief, giving the control of the village to its people. Thanking him, he left them to continue. Word traveled quickly, and though Mortos Aurum was a hero to the people of that village of Archeus, the Middle Empire was not happy with him toppling a leader it had placed their. Thus, Mortos became an outlaw. Though he had not necessarily chosen to become a violent outlaw, he excepted that someday he would rebel against the Empire. Over time, he gained more and more support against the oppressive Empire, which spanned most of the continent. His following came to be known as the Guild of Chaos, though this was a name both members and non-members had attached to the body, not by Mortos' decision. Nonetheless, he and they were the catalysts of countless uprisings, rebellions, tearing down of governments, rebuilding of limited governments and anarchist societies, as well as loss of countless amounts of gold and property, and many lives. Return to Sosaria While at the peak of his fame (and infamy) and influence, he received an unusual message from his mother, with whom he had not talked face to face with since he originally left Rykbet. Returning to Darkwind Castle, he spoke with his mother who spoke to him about his father, who she claimed was killed in a peasant uprising against his father and his fortress. After arranging a portal to Sosaria be opened for him, he was able to travel to his home world and to his father's castle, which was now devastated. He and the remaining guards rounded up the peasants that were, few as they were, able to perform the extraordinary act of bringing down the dark Lord Aurum. Lined up, they stood in fear, facing the son of the lord they had killed. While pacing about, Mortos stopped suddenly. Looking to them, he commended them for what they had done, and to their surprise, even released the guards and servants of their oath to the Aurum nobility. His only question to them was the location of his three siblings. Though they told him where to find Deaos and Elizabeth, they claimed that regarding Cyrus, "the Vampyre fled during the conflict." Mortos was baffled by such a title for his brother. Leaving, he found Deaos in a town called Vesper, aiding the Borean maid Deaos had pledged himself to. Rather than a marriage as one might expect, Deaos was the Captain of the Guard for the Borean, with whom he found fairly similar poltics, who was the ruler of Vesper. Leaving his brother with a loving goodbye, and wishing fortune to the Borean's town, he left to find Elizabeth. Searching in the village she was said to be in, he found her at a rough tavern. "This is no place for a woman." he told her. Seeing his sister all grown up was comforting, but he was worried for her safety in such an area. He was relieved some as she explained she now pursued the life of a bounty hunter. After many days of time spent, they left together to see their brother Deaos again. Though Mortos had just visited with him in recent weeks, Elizabeth had not spoken to Deaos since he first came back to Sosaria. Plunged Into Agon To their surprise, reaching Vesper, there were signs of a conflict. Shadowlords were assaulting Vesper, attempting to take the town for themselves, to harness it's deep, magical properties found in the town's sigil. Uniting with the scattered units of the town guard, Mortos, Elizabeth and Deaos, lined up against the Shadowlords. To their shock, however, a Shadowlord in the front line through a ball of odd magic towards Mortos. Dodging the blast, they were still affected, as the magic opened a portal behind the three. Their vision bending and warping, they were pulled into the dimensional rift where they were blasted through a hole in an inter-dimensional barrier and spit out upon a hill outside of an unknown city. Awaking, Mortos saw that several people were standing over them. Reaching for his knife, he found only bare skin. Looking quickly to his brother and sister, he noticed their nudity as well as his. Where was he? To be continued... Other Links *Sosarias Shades Guild *Roleplay Category:Character Backgrounds